rose and dimitri first time
by BittenGirl
Summary: what can happen when Dimitri finds a horny Rose in her bathroom?
1. Chapter 1

I came in through the door. I was so fuckin' tired after my training with Dimitri… oh, Dimitri…my oh so hot mentor. Even though I could barely stay up I was fuckin' horny. That's what happens when you are watching your hottie fighting and training you shirtless. His dark curly hair was wet from sweat, his skin was chocolate-like colored so I could hardly refrain myself not to lick it and his damn muscled chest was moving frantically because of his labored honey-sweet breathing.

Great Rose, now not only your thoughts are naughty but you're dripping-wet. What can I do? I have the answer. I shall prepare myself a hot bubbled bathe. And that I did. I allowed myself to relax a bit my contracted muscles but I still couldn't get Dimitri out of my mind. Then I started to do the last thing I wished but still I craved it… I started to touch myself. I allowed my hands to feel my rounded breasts. My nipples reacted immediately. Not wanting to have second thoughts I returned to my skin moving downward to my legs. I gently caressed them from my knee to my inner thigh. It was sending shivers to my spine but was nothing compared to what I did next.

Shyly I touched my wet pussy with a finger, enjoying the sensation, then I added a second one. I started teasing my clit. I was imagining that Dimitri was the one that was doing it, but with his sweet tongue. Then I pushed one finger inside still wanting it to be his. I was moving it in and out slowly at first but then it became frantic as my labored breathing and louder and louder moans of pleasure. I couldn't believe I was touching myself while thinking of my older mentor.

I was making so much noise I didn't even hear the beatings at my door and I didn't hear anyone coming inside the bathroom but when I opened my eyes I saw there standing no one but Dimitri. I blushed tree shades of red.

"Umh…. I'm sorry … you know i… I didn't mean to find you like..that…but I was worried about you and I entered and then I hears noise in the bathroom…I thought you were screaming from pain or…"

I couldn't believe… he was at loss of words. Maybe he didn't know what to say but his eyes surely screamed from desire (or so I wanted to believe) and his pants were a little too tight (yeah…I don't think I am wrong).

"Although I am sorry for entering I surely am not for staying…"

and then he did the last thing I expected him to do, he started to undress himself. First his shirt (and I couldn't stop staring at his rock-hard 6 pack abs) and then his pants. Surprise! He wasn't hearing any underwear. (and talking of rock-hard…it was nothing compared to the hardness of his huge dick) it was like my dreams came true. Not only I get the chance to see him naked but he's in MY bathroom and is preparing to join me.

He slowly stepped in, and doing so his dick almost touched my face…it was almost impossible to refrain my tongue not to lick his tip… then he sat, embracing me from behind my back.

"Roza I am sorry for rejecting you so long. I know and you know it too that it's wrong, being together, but in the same time it feels so right… I cannot hold myself any longer to touch you, to kiss you, to love you."

"Dimitri you know want I feel for you and I can only say I'm happy that you finally realized we are meant to be… yes it feels so right because out love is greater than any obstacles we may find during our relationship and we shall pass all of them."

"Wow Rose… and I thought I was the smart one here! But you're not only sexy as hell, I see you are really intelligent… who would have thought that Rose Hathaway has a soft part!" he laughed…

I turned to watch him in a menacing yet playful way. I knew he was just teasing me.

"Comrade… what are you saying? Are you…"

But I didn't get the chance to continue because suddenly his hot mouth was one mine. His soft lips were caressing mine. Then he deepened the kiss, allowing me to feel his tongue fighting for dominance with mine. Soon we were holding each other, my legs straddling him and my ankles were locked around his waist. His hard erection was pressing against my clit, making me to rub on him. We were both moaning because of the pleasure of that. Just when I was about to lift myself a little to be able to take him in, he stopped.

"No Roza…wait. I want it to be more special for you, not like this."

And with that he got up and dried him and then me and carried us to my bed. He sat me down then started to kiss me starting with my legs. I thought I was going to die because of that teasing, especially when he was kissing my inner thigh, just like I was imagining him doing so earlier. Then he flickered his tongue on my clit. It sent thousands of shivers down my spine. He started lapping harder and faster until he was penetrating me with his tongue!... then I exploded, my orgasm sending me straight to heaven. After I was able to see in front of my eyes I laid Dimitri down and started kissing his neck, his chest, then I was teasing him licking down on his waist. When I thought he had enough torture I slowly flicked my tongue on his tip to see what his reaction is. It was the first time I was doing this so I was a little scared not to do something wrong. The expression on his face gave me confidence and I started taking in my mouth the head and then how much I could. I need to say that it turned me on even more than I was, especially because of his moans of pleasure.

After a very little while he stopped me, saying he didn't want it to end so soon. He laid me on my back and got above me, the tip of his giant dick touching my entrance. Ow…it was going to hurt… he entered a bit, watching me to see if I was ok with it. Then in one swift thrust he was inside. It hurt so much that I almost had tears in my eyes. He waited a few minutes for me to adjust then he started moving. It was like nothing I ever experienced. It was pure bliss. It wasn't just sex, we were making love. I could read in his eyes how deep is his love for me and I bet mine were looking similar. We were kissing with so much passion that believed our love was penetrating the walls and was flowing around the bed.

We continued like this for hours. When he was tired I was riding him, at first slowly but then so hard that I was thinking that soon the bed will collapse and we will still continue. We both finished at the same time crying aloud our pleasure. Soon after we fell asleep holding each other, our legs intertwined.

The next morning caught us still naked and embraced. I was seeing in his eyes that he will never leave me, I will always be his and he will always be mine. We would fight for our love, fight for our lives.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning caught us still naked and embraced. I was seeing in his eyes that he will never leave me, I will always be his and he will always be mine. We would fight for our love, fight for our lives.

"Good morning comrade! I said. So…what are we going to do today?"

"Well, this question has a simple answer. Get up, eat and then come down to the gym, we're training."

"What comrade? Did I not exhaust you enough last night?" I laughed.

"C'mon Roza. Be down in 10 minutes. I'll be waiting."

I quickly took a shower and dressed. I ran to the gym, to find Dimitri standing outside. He told me today we're gonna run in the forest inside the campus. We ran for about half an hour in silence. Words weren't necessary but still I was hoping he would tell something about last night. It was like nothing ever happened, or so I thought. Soon after we reached a small wooden cottage. It looked so good hidden behind all the trees, being placed in a very small meadow. Although I thought nobody could live in, in the windows I saw light.

Dimitri stopped, grabbed my hand and walked to the door. He opened it and I was astonished. It was a small room lighted by many candles. It smelled like roses, because on the bed were thousands of rose petals. I have never seen anything so beautiful and romantic in my life. Dimitri allowed me to watch in amazement for a few minutes then he started to talk.

"My Roza, I am truly grateful for what you did for me last night. You allowed me to love and cherish you the way you deserve. I love you with all my heart. I really hope you like it."

I couldn't say a word. My heart was swollen with pride for the man I loved. He did this for me. I stayed there with my mouth hanging open. Not being able to speak I just showed him my gratitude. I kissed him with all I had for him, my undying love.

Soon the kiss became heated and we were touching each other in any way we could. He caressed my face, my neck then grabbed my hair and hold me ever harder. I did the same to him. He reached behind me to close the door and then he led me to the bed. He sat and pulled me on top of him. He slowly removed my top then caressed my back then moved his hands up to unclasp my bra.

He started kissing my neck, then my shoulders until he reached my breasts. He teased me licking in circles around the nipples then he went where I wanted him. His tongue was sending shivers inside me. I absolutely loved it. I took off his shirt then did the same to him. When I reached his waist, I licked it until I reached his pants, causing him to moan in pleasure. I teased him a little more until he had me on my back. Faster than I could believe it was possible he had my pants on the floor, his as well. Now I managed to surprise him. I didn't have underwear either.

He kissed me down to my dripping-wet pussy where he started to lick like his life depended on it and also added a finger. With my left hand, I reached down and grabbed his dick and started stroking it. We were both moaning and soon I felt like I was going to cum. He felt it too and immediately stopped. Before I could protest he entered me fast and hard with his dick.

There was no waiting like last night, now I already was his. After 15 minutes he stopped and told me to stand on my knees with my back on him, and bend down a little. For a moment I was a bit confused, being inexperienced didn't help me. When I was thinking this he suddenly entered me. It felt like fuckin' heaven. It was deeper than before and he could move a lot faster.

After a few minutes I felt to urge to be spanked so I told him. I turned my head to see his reaction. He looked a bit confused then he did what I said. There was a pretty loud sound when his hand touched my skin but it felt good. It didn't hurt. Seeing that I like it rough he pulled my hair, moving even faster and harder.

Soon after we both came at the same time. He removed his dick and I saw his cum leaking from his head. I couldn't resist. I started licking it then sucking almost the whole dick, while my hand touched his balls. His hand reached down to my still wet pussy and entered with a finger. He was moving so good that I was already close to cumming and so was he.

After that, we both laid on the bed, whispering our love to each other. Soon we were both horny again so we kept making love (it was really sweet, now that we both had our release we were moving deep and slow to prolong the time) until morning. Lucky we had the next day free.


	3. Chapter 3

I was dreaming about my future life with Dimitri. We were married and had 3 kids. Too soon for my liking I was woken up by someone calling my name.

"Roza wake up! It's noon already." Said Dimitri.

"What? Well Comrade… I guess I'm a little tired after last night." I laughed.

"I take it you enjoyed my surprise?"

"What surprise? I need a reminder of last night. Come here my love."

How did you call me?

I blushed. I couldn't believe I called him by the nickname I gave him in my dream.

"No. it doesn't bother me it's just weird for bad-ass Rose Hathaway to call someone "love". I just love it angel".

"Angel? Now who's the soft one?"

"Well you're my angel. You were sent from heaven to bring light in my life. I can't imagine a world without you. I love you."

"I love you too."

All that sweet talking made my heart grow three times. The same happened with my libido. I don't know why but that's always happening when Dimitri is being like that. I know it's supposed to make me warm and all that but to be honest I'm already burning with desire for the man I love so much.

I crawled on the bed until I was sitting on his lap and started kissing him. Our tongues were battling like crazy and our hands were hands were moving frantically over each other's body. Why did he bother to put on a shirt when he knew I would rip it immediately? It's beyond my intelligence. I was still naked and I was starting to get worried I will stain his pants. I was way too wet if that it's even possible.

While I was thinking that I don't know how but he undressed himself. I wanted to lower down on his big hard dick but he wouldn't allow me. He pushed me on my back and started ravishing me with his tongue. His mouth was eating from my dripping pussy like he never ever tasted it, like it was the air he needed to breathe. Just before I was ready to let myself go and release he started kissing me all the way up to my mouth. I tasted myself on his tongue and it only made me more horny.

When I wanted to return the favour he stopped me.

''Today it's all about you. Allow me to offer you the pleasure you deserve angel.''

He was teasing me by kissing and licking my breasts but never touching me where I wanted more.

''Love that's not offering me pleasure. That's teasing me to death. I want to cum please.''

Right after I finished saying that he was inside me, entering with a force I never felt before. In one fast movement he was all the way inside. I released in that moment. It was very powerful and I knew it won't be long until a second one.

Dimitri was picking up ever more speed even though I believed it was impossible. Our chests were moving frantically as our breathing was fast and labored. I decided to take control and pushed him on his back. I was moving hard on him as I knew it won't be long until he'll cum. I kissed him with a passion that could kill as we had together our release.

I was laying on his chest listening to his heartbeat. He rolled us over so we were holding each other, our legs intertwined. I fell asleep listening to his steady breathing with him still inside me.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days passed and I haven't seen Dimitri ever since that night. I believe it makes me soft but hell I really miss him! I already admitted he's the love of my life…that should give me the right to miss him like that. I can't wait to bask in his embrace again, to feel all warm and fuzzy after I look into his eyes and to be able to touch him again without wanting to ever let him go. Oh! Bad-ass Rose really turned into a romantic! But that's very acceptable because I love Dimitri!

All these sweet, innocent thoughts reawakened my hunger for him. And no, I'm no cannibal, I only want to pleasure his body and in the same time to satisfy mine. I craved to be united with him again. But I didn't know when it was going to happen.

I was pulled out from my thoughts when someone knocked heavily at my door. I rushed to see who it was and to my surprise it was Dimitri. I opened the door and I almost freaked out when I saw that he was in pain. I helped his inside and led him to my bed.

"Dimitri, what's wrong? What happened to you?"

"It's nothing. I fell and cut myself on some branch and I think I sprained my ankle."

I knew it was not serious but I couldn't help worrying about him.

"Here let me help you clean the wound"

I took a wet cloth and cleaned the cut then bandaged his ankle. Lucky I always have a first-aid kit in my room. The wound was somewhere on his thigh. I couldn't help not noticing the bulge in his pants.

"What Dimitri, are you a masochist and I didn't know?"

"No it's not the pain that did that, but your touch. Even when I'm hurt it still has the same effect."

I slowly moved until I was sitting on his lap and kissed him, showing him how much I missed him, and he did the same. We were lost in each other's kisses until he slowly removed my t-shirt. I wasn't hearing a bra so he slowly caressed me, reminding him what was like my skin. Then he kissed my breasts and took each nipple in his mouth, teasing them with his tongue.

I knew this time it was not raw lust, but love and longing after that time that we were apart. I removed his t-shirt and also teased his nipples, I knew he loved it. He was only in his boxers and I was in some shorts, but after a minute we were both naked, me on top of him. I knew he was still in pain so I moved slowly and carefully, with the aid of his hands on my hips. With each deep thrust we were both moaning and whispering sweet things in our ears, how much we missed each other, how much we love each other.

Soon after we both finished. I took him to my shower and gently washed his body and hair, then he did the same to me. We dried with the towel and then returned to bed. I was lying on his chest listening to his even heartbeat and breathing until I fell asleep. While drifting off I heard him whispering softly "I love you". I can't be sure whether I told him I love him too or I just imagined. One thing is for sure, I definitely do love him with all my heart.


End file.
